clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Barracks
__NOEDITSECTION__ "The Dark Barracks will open doors for creatures born out of Dark Elixir. Upgrade the barracks to unlock more troops with unique battle skills." ---- ---- *'Summary' **Dark Barracks allow you to train Dark Elixir Troops using Dark Elixir. These troops will be stationed in Army Camps. **Dark Barracks are unable to function while being upgraded, considerably increasing the time it takes to train your armies; this should be taken into consideration when deciding to upgrade a Dark Barracks. Any Troops that are queued up inside will start training when the upgrade has been finished. **Once you have queued Troops in your Dark Barracks, you can instantly complete their training with Gems; the amount required is directly proportional to the amount of time remaining to finish training normally. **There is also an option to boost Troop production for 2 hours. The boost option costs 10 Gems and will increase the training speed of the boosted Dark Barracks by a factor of 4. ***Note: The boost timer will continue to count down even if you aren't making troops, so don't boost your Dark Barracks until you are ready to use it. **When you click to boost the Dark Barracks a clock appears for a few seconds. **Similar to the normal Barracks, Troops may be removed from the Dark Barracks training queue at no penalty; 100% of the Dark Elixir cost will be refunded to you. **You may queue more Troops than your Army Camps can hold. This is useful for two reasons: ***You may queue Troops prior to engaging in combat (either single-player or multiplayer). Your Dark Barracks will begin creating Troops proportional to the amount of time you spent from when you start searching for opponent to completing an attack, significantly reducing your downtime between battles. ***You may queue Troops to 'hide' Dark Elixir while you are offline, as long as your Army Camps are full. Currently up to at least 4,520 Dark Elixir can be hidden in this fashion (six level 2 Witches and one level 4 Valkyrie in each of the two level 5 Dark Barracks). When you return you simply un-queue all of your Dark Barracks to reclaim your hidden Dark Elixir. **A Dark Barracks will maintain its queue if destroyed by enemy Troops, and will even continue to produce new units if your Army Camps have sufficient space. **The Dark Barracks is the only Barracks in which you are allowed to create Dark Elixir Troops. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **Like the normal Barracks, the Dark Barracks goes through major visual changes at each level. Each upgrade appears to have a hint on the side of what the unlocked troop is. (A hammer for the Hog Rider, an axe for the Valkyrie, etc.) ***When initially constructed, the Dark Barracks look much like a normal Barracks, but has an axe and hammer on the top and a stone doorway that leads underground. It also has a spell casting bowl filled with Dark Elixir, possibly referring to the Dark Elixir spat out by Minions. ***At level 2, spikes hang down from the doorway, and the front pillars turn to stone. It gets put on a stone base, and the bowl gets replaced with a rack holding a hammer and a blue-bladed sword. ***At level 3, the front pillars turn to black crystal, and it gets a two-tiered stone base. The rack turns into a wooden target with an axe stuck in it, referencing the Valkyrie. Interestingly, Valkyries spin their axes around instead of throwing them. ***At level 4, the bottom of the front pillars get the same red material as the roof. A Golem's arm that comes out from a rock replaces the wooden throwing target. ***At level 5, the top seems to gain skulls of the Witch's skeletons, or possibly the head on the witch's staff, and the second part of steps seem to turn a goldenish copperish color. There seems to be sticks on the side with torn blue cloth attached. ---- *'Trivia' **Dark Barracks were introduced in the "Dark Elixir Troops" release on 12 March 2013. **There are stairs within the Dark Barracks that appear to go underground. Could there be a secret Hog facility? Or a blacksmith's shop? Or even a cave? **If your Dark Barracks is upgraded while training Dark Troops, the Troops cannot be finished until after the upgrade! The Dark Elixir you spent to queue them will be unavailable as well, as the Troops cannot be un-queued until that time, either. **Newly trained Troops can jump over Walls to get to their assigned Army Camp, unlike normal barracks. **If you have any Troops queued up inside a Dark Barracks while is it being upgraded, they will not count toward the "Troop capacity after training" calculation until the upgrade finishes. **If a Troop upgrade finishes in your Laboratory while you have that particular Troop type queued in your Dark Barracks, the units within that queue will be produced at the newly upgraded level, even though they were queued at the previous level's cost. This holds true even if you un-queue the Troops without producing them; you will be credited the newly upgraded Troop cost in Dark Elixir. Many players take advantage of this by filling their Dark Barracks queues with Troops that are about to be upgraded, un-queuing them after the upgrade finishes and pocketing some free Dark Elixir. **The Dark Barracks functions identically to the normal Barracks, except for the fact that it uses Dark Elixir instead of Elixir. **Instead of a pair of crossed swords like the normal Barracks, the Dark Barracks has on its roof a crossed warhammer and battleaxe (used by the Hog Rider and Valkyrie, respectively). This is also similar to the Builder's Huts' hammer and saw. **At level 4, the Dark Barracks has a Golem hand on the side, signifying that it is sculpted outside, but it emerges from the structure just like all other troops. **As with normal barracks, you can "hide" dark elixir in the dark barracks. ---- *'Icons Description' ** - Pressing this icon displays information about the Dark Barracks such as Level and Hitpoints. ** - Pressing this icon upgrades the Dark Barracks to the next level if you have enough resources and a free Builder. When the Dark Barracks is at maximum level this icon is not shown. ** - Pressing this icon finishes an upgrade currently in progress by paying the displayed number of Gems. ** - Pressing this icon cancels the upgrade currently in progress. It refunds 50% of the original upgrade cost. This icon is only displayed while an upgrade is in progress. ** - Pressing this icon boosts by 4 times your troop training for 2 hours. ** - Pressing this icon trains troops. For additional statistics and information, see the Unit Calculators page. Category:Buildings Category:Army Category:Dark Elixir